This invention pertains generally to food products and, more particularly, to a high energy smack food product and process of manufacturing the same.
In recent years, there has been an increasing interest in heathy snack food products such as granola bars and the like. Such products are generally better for people to eat than other snack foods such as candy bars, and they can provide extra energy as well as nutrients.